Withstanding Time
by Hiitsme
Summary: Graduation, friendships, fun, and fudge! All a hoot!
1. GDay 2006

"There comes a time in every person's life where he or she has to let go of the past, grip on to the present, and prepare for the future. Each thing that happened in life had purpose and reason, whether it be good or bad. Every action, or decision made causes a chain of reactions that mold the destinies that lie before us. The decisions we made these past years are what set the stage for today, the future of the past. Each word that I have said and now say and will say all become part of my own history. My own life's story is just a piece of the extensive history of the universe. Each thing connected to itself. At one point in everyone's life they ask the questions, "Why am I here?" or "Is there a point to my existence?" The truth is, yes. However, some may go through life not knowing what there purpose was; the fact that they even existed as themselves changed another person's life. That in itself is a reason for living. The step we are taking now as the class of 2007 will affect the global community at one point. There was a point to the many hours of struggling to get that last paper done or to make it to class on time. All the work and sweat we put in has multiplied tremendously into bountiful fruits that all will partake in. High School is just one of the many chapters in our own lives, and one of infinite pages of time. Now we say," Well, I made it this far. What is next? "No one knows for sure till they get there and I can assure you it will be an exciting ride. While on that journey, be excellent to each other, and try to put your fellow man above yourself at times. On that note, I would like to say Thank You to friends, family, faculty, of the Past Present and Future. But putting us above yourselves, you have helped shape us as the people we are! ROCK ON, CLASS 2006! PEACE!"  
  
~End of Speech~  
  
*Gordo bows and exits the stage. Crowd goes nuts. Classmates are crying from the compelling speech.*  
  
Ethan: "Gord-on! My broth-a! That was seriously a moving speech. (Sniffles) So it is ok that I forgot to hot oil my hair today. Sure, everyone now thinks that I am letting my looks go down the tube, which is not true! But my forgetting made someone else's life better right?"  
  
Gordo: Sure Ethan. Your rare lack of vanity actually did improve someone else's life.  
  
Ethan: Whoa! So like, I could go days without bathing and like it would be ok because I would be making someone else's life better. I get it!  
  
*Gordo chuckles while walking off and thinking to himself, "Whatever you want just as long as you do this at least four blocks away from me!"*  
  
As Gordo is wandering about.  
  
Lizzie: Wow, I always known Gordo to be a really, deep thinker and speaker, but that speech just blew me away.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, really.  
  
Lizzie: Things are changing fast, huh?  
  
Miranda: How so?  
  
Lizzie: Well, we graduated high school, and we are all going to separate colleges. Life will be weird without having you and Gordo around. We will not be the Three Amigos anymore.  
  
Miranda: I know what you are feeling and I know expect that it all will be different. That we cannot control. However, we will move on and life will be good to us in the end.  
  
Lizzie: True. No matter where we all end up, we are always best friends, right?  
  
Miranda: Until the cows come home!  
  
Lizzie: But, Miranda none of us own cows, so they how can they come home?  
  
Miranda: That is the point!  
  
Lizzie: I do not get it.  
  
Miranda: You cannot be serious.  
  
Gordo walks up  
  
Gordo: Since there are no cows then they cannot come home. If they cannot come home, then we will not stop being friends.  
  
Miranda: Thanks, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I see! Oops! Blonde moment. Gordo is so smart. No, wonder why he is class valedictorian.  
  
Gordo: That is what I am here for.  
  
Lizzie: I would be nothing without you, both. (Begins to tear up.)  
  
Gordo: That is what friends are for.  
  
Miranda: This calls for a group hug!  
  
All hug!  
  
A/N Read and Review 


	2. Ready?

Oh! I almost forgot the most important thing! Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, characters, storylines, and/or merchandise.  
  
*Saturday morning at the Sanchez's*.  
  
It is the first day of summer vacation 2006, and like most other first days of vacation Miranda slept in till noon, or she hoped.  
  
"DeeDeeDeeDee" went the alarm on Miranda's bedside table.  
  
Miranda: (*Groans* rolls over and stares at her alarm clock.) What the hell? I do not remember setting my clock for 9 A.M. Now, how do I turn this thing off. (Miranda struggles with alarm clock trying to shut it off.) STUPID THING! I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT OFF! (Hurls the clock against the wall.) *thunk*  
  
Mrs. Sanchez walks in.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Miranda? Is everything all right? I heard a loud thud.  
  
Miranda: Everything is fine, mom. Sorry, but I knocked over my alarm clock.  
  
Mrs. S: Really? Then why is it on the other side of the room?  
  
Miranda: Because I could not shut it off and that was the best idea I came up with.  
  
Mrs. S: Well, it worked. Next time, try another method.  
  
Miranda: Ok, sorry.  
  
Mrs. S: Oh, before I forget. Lizzie told me to set your alarm for 9 because you guys were planning on doing something around 11.  
  
Miranda: We are? *then remembers* Yes, we are!  
  
Mrs. S: Ok, then. I'll leave you to get ready, and hurry its almost 10.  
  
Miranda: K, thanks mom.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez leaves.  
  
Meanwhile at the McGuire house.  
  
Jo: Lizzie! Get up! It's 10 AM!  
  
Lizzie: Groans: Mom, just five more minutes.  
  
Jo: No, Lizzie. Get up now! You're suppose to be meeting Miranda at 11!  
  
Lizzie: I am? (suddenly remembers) I am!  
  
Each girl in their respective houses rushed about to get ready for their big day of planning for Gordo's surprise.  
  
A/N Cliffhanger I know! What is the big surprise? What will they discuss? Where will they meet? Read and Review 


End file.
